


Matter of Time

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [6]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-18
Updated: 2003-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam keeps forcing himself on Ewan, even though it didn't have to be this way.  Ewan's starting to wonder what would happen if the tables were turned.  The first fic written in the "Matter of Time" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> So way, way, back in the days when the fandom Ruth and I were in was vehemently anti-RPS, one day Ruth made up a fic challenge: _Write a rapefic with the words "cherry picker" and "mount" in it. Bonus points if it's RPS._
> 
> I had really only intended to do the one story, but the characters in this one were really interesting, and eventually they all spun off in various directions, doing their own thing. I have even managed to write fluff in the MoT universe, shockingly enough.
> 
> This also may have been my first RPS story. What a thing to cut one's teeth on. XD

"Tell me about the most unusual place you've ever been fucked," Liam whispers. Ewan is biting his lip too hard to say anything. The only noises he's making are small, shaking whimpers. Liam presses his mouth to Ewan's neck and sucks hard, but Ewan doesn't bruise easily.

Ewan never bruises, and he rarely puts up much of a fight, which makes this impossible to resist.

"I fucked a construction worker once. Did I ever tell you about that?" Liam's voice has gone breathy now. He can feel Ewan shuddering under him, but it's not enough. He thrusts harder, and Ewan's answering groan is soft and long. It trails off to a whimper before he gets himself under control again, biting down on his lip. He won't break the skin. Ewan doesn't bruise and he never bleeds, either.

Liam has every intention of changing both of those things, eventually. But at the moment he's happy where he is. He thrusts forward again, enjoying the pained moan that results. Ewan tenses for a moment, then relaxes. He's discovered it hurts less if he relaxes.

"They have these boxes they go up in when they're fixing wires on a telephone pole or somesuch," Liam continues. He drops his hands to Ewan's hips and holds tight, then shoves forward hard while he pins Ewan to the table. "They call them cherry pickers. Did you know that? I told him--"

_\--how appropriate. How many have you picked here?_

"--and he laughed. And then I fucked him. Hard, like I'm fucking you now. How does it feel?" Liam bends forward again, putting his mouth next to Ewan's ear this time. "I can fuck you harder, you know. I'm holding back. I always hold back, with you. You bring out the gentle side in me."

"..._bastard_."

"Oh, I know, I know. It hurts, doesn't it? Burns a little?" Liam pulls back and then rams home again. "But fucking Christ, you've got an arse on you that just screams 'mount me like a rutting dog', and you can hardly blame a man for following _that_ command, can you?" Liam runs a hand up Ewan's side and takes one of Ewan's wrists in his hand, then wrenches his arm backwards and pins it behind Ewan's back. Ewan grunts, fights a little, unable to help himself. Liam's eyes close and his mind fills with the color red. He pumps harder, and hears Ewan whimpering now, feels him twisting. Ewan is trying to free his arm, trying to get his shoulder untangled. Liam grips Ewan's wrist tighter and keeps moving, keeps thrusting hard.

"Liam, please--"

Liam loves it when Ewan begs like this. It always takes so long to get him to this point. The first few times he didn't beg. He took it, silently, and when Liam was finished, Ewan stood up stiffly and left the trailer. Now, if Liam hurts him enough, if he fucks him hard enough and long enough, he'll beg.

"How does it feel to have me fucking you?" Liam asks, and his voice has lowered to that growl, deep in his chest, the one that says he's hanging on by the skin of his teeth, trying hard not to come.

Ewan lets out a soft noise. It could almost be a sob. Liam doesn't know, but fuck, it sounds good coming out of his mouth. Such a pretty mouth. He hasn't touched Ewan's mouth yet, doesn't think Ewan is broken enough yet that he won't bite. But he'll get to that mouth eventually. It's only a matter of time, really.

"Tell me," Liam urges. His voice has gone dangerous and dark.

"_Why?_ Why do you want me to--"

_"Tell me."_ Liam's voice goes soft again. "Tell me and I'll come in you and we'll be done for the night. Come on. Tell me how it feels."

Ewan shudders again. Liam lets his arm go, and Ewan slumps, defeated. His voice is very small, like it always is in the end.

"Hurts."

"More."

"Hate you."

"Tell me."

"Hurts, oh fuck, stop, Liam, stop it, please, oh _fucking please stop_\--"

Liam shudders, gives one long convulsive moan, and then he's coming, trying to hold perfectly still so he can capture the moment in his memory. He hears Ewan choking on hot tears under him, can almost smell the hurt and humiliation coming from him. Liam sighs softly and pulls out of Ewan, and Ewan reaches for his jeans, pulling them up over his hips as he pushes himself off the table.

Liam waits until Ewan has his jeans buttoned again, then grabs him by the arm and spins him around, so Ewan's chest collides with his.

This is his favorite part. The way Ewan's eyes look after. The soft streaks left on his cheeks, the wetness Liam wipes away with the pad of his thumb.

Ewan's eyes are always some mixture of sad and angry and bitter, because he knows it doesn't have to be this way between them. It could have been sweet, if only Liam had wanted it that way. But he doesn't. Liam likes it when Ewan is begging, hurting, wants Ewan only when Ewan doesn't want him back. Ewan hates himself for it, is beginning to hate Liam, too, but can't figure out how to stop any of it.

Ewan wonders if it would stop if Liam were the one bent over the table, begging. He wonders if that would stop it, or if that would just make matters worse.

He doesn't know, but he'll find out, eventually. It's only a matter of time.

_-end-_


End file.
